wow_hits_predictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Landoman- CHANGED (Review)
Landoman is an up-and-coming artist on YouTube (Yes he is me, but I'm basing the reviews on myself as if somebody else is). He released his YouTube album "CHANGED" today, and I'm going to review it. Tracklist # Changed # Truthfully (feat. JAXX) # Broken World # Calm # Windows # One True Savior # Another Day (feat. DJ Falco) # your name. # Grace Is All I Need # God Above It All (Why Am I Hurting?) # viewpoint. # Hope and Miracles # Jesus Your Power # All I Know (feat. JAXX) # #POWER # Chain Breaker (cover) Review "CHANGED" is a good song, written around the basis of the song "My Redeemer Is Faithful and True" by Steven Curtis Chapman, and played on the piano. "Truthfully (ft. JAXX)" is a surprise song, with the addition of JAXX singing instead of rapping for once. The fourth single "Broken World" is a piano-written song about the fact that the world needs fixed and immediately. I like it. "Calm", the only non-single with a music video, is played around a weird tune and is not one of my favorites from the album. "Windows" is a good song but it is sort of cliched lyrically "One True Savior" is personally one of my favorite songs from the album, with an unmistakable tune that wins you over immediately. "Another Day" produced and written by DJ Falco, was also released on his debut album Imperfections. It was also the first single from the album, released in December 2017 and the album being released in July 2018. "your name." reminds us that God gives us our human emotions. "Grace Is All I Need" is a good song that has a good meaning and a good tune. "God Above It All (Why Am I Hurting?)" is one of the best songs Landoman has written, with a catchy tune and a good meaning in the lyrics. It turns into an incredibly beautiful song. "Hope and Miracles", my favorite song from the album, is a powerful song with a meaning that reaches far beyond anything I've ever heard from Landoman. "Jesus Your Power" is sort of repetitive, but is a very powerful song that earns its place among my top 3 favorite songs from the album. "All I Know (feat. JAXX)" and "#POWER" are two excellent songs, originally planned to be released on the album "Conversation" are two very great songs that are more EDM than piano, along with "Another Day", and are very awesome. "Chain Breaker (Live Talent Show Performance)" is a live performance from Hemlock, Ohio, and won him a trophy in a talent show at his high school. It is a cover of the song "Chain Breaker" by Zach Williams and is a beautiful song. Official Review ending All in all, "CHANGED" is a solid debut album for Landoman, and as he goes on, will get better recognition. 6 songs to listen to: "Jesus Your Power", "God Above It All (Why Am I Hurting?)", "Hope and Miracles", "Grace Is All I Need", "Truthfully" and "All I Know" Singles Official List * Another Day (w. DJ Falco)- December 21st, 2017 * All I Know (ft. JAXX)- January 8th, 2018 * Broken World- March 17th, 2018 * Grace Is All I Need- March 25th, 2018 * One True Savior- April 3rd, 2018 * God Above It All (Why Am I Hurting?)- June 30th, 2018 * Hope and Miracles- July 8th, 2018 * Jesus Your Power- July 16th, 2018 * viewpoint.- July 19th, 2018